


Intensive Training

by RosyPalms



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, Impersonation, Large Breasts, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: By day, Ichigo's training to achieve bankai, by night Yoruichi takes it upon herself to teach him... other skills.





	Intensive Training

The first day of Ichigo’s bankai training had ended. That had been the plan at least. His trainer, Yoruichi hadn’t foreseen that a tiny bit of teasing might cause a young lad like him serious discomfort. Just a short flash of her naked body had been enough to give him a lasting erection.

Deciding that enough was enough, she, in her cat form, told him to sit on the edge of the pool. Ichigo did so reluctantly, and before he knew what was happening, Yoruichi had not only transformed back into her human shape, she had already gotten started on giving Ichigo his first blowjob.

He wanted to complain, to yell, but all he could do was whimper. Despite her mischievous nature, Yoruichi went about it very gently, only sucking ever so slight, tenderly caressing his cock with her hot tongue. If she had been any rougher with him, he would’ve lost it right away, and she knew that. She wanted to let the boy savor his first experience a little bit.

Ichigo was mesmerized by the view. Yoruichi looked sexy sucking him off, sexier than usual even. Her body was only partially submerged in the cloudy water. He could see her big breasts and her back. She glistened all over, and the damp hair, clinging to her face and neck, along with her bright yellow eyes, made her look almost animalistic.

Excitement was building up fast for Ichigo, despite Yoruichi’s efforts to make it last. She was the first woman he had ever seen naked. Her sexy body had haunted his dreams a few times, and he even caught himself thinking about it from time to time when he was around her, and now she was giving him his first blowjob. It was too good to be true.

“Yoruichi… -san”, Ichigo gasped and came. Yoruichi patiently waited for him to let it all out before sucking out the rest and pulling away. She swallowed and smirked.  
“My, someone was pretty backed up. When was the last time you rubbed one out?”, she asked.  
“I don’t do that!”, he said, flustered.  
“That explains it then”, she said airily and got up. Ichigo watched water cascading down her magnificent body. Meanwhile, Yoruichi kept an eye on him and noticed his cock still standing.

“Say, how are your wounds feeling?”, Yoruichi asked, crossing her arms underneath her breasts, pushing them up a little. Ichigo, stared for a second, then averted his eyes downwards, where he saw her smooth pussy. He quickly looked to the side, and Yoruichi giggled.  
“The pain’s gone. I think I’m alright”, he mumbled.  
“Excellent! In that case, follow me”, she said and climbed out of the hot spring. Ichigo was frozen in place for a moment. He wanted to ask where they were going and turned around. He got to watched Yoruichi walk for a moment, hips swaying. He had none that her ass was great, but it was even better in motion. Then she looked at him over her shoulder. “Don’t dawdle, Ichigo. Come”, she said in husky tones, and even gave her butt a resounding slap. Ichigo didn’t find the strength or the will to say no.

He followed her to her bed, onto which she shoved him. Within seconds Yoruichi had mounted him, and him up with her pussy.  
“You can’t be serious…”, he said meekly. Yoruichi laughed.  
“Oh, I am”, she said, pressing his glans against her labia. “Unless you really don’t want me to, of course”. Ichigo, pressed his lips together, but said nothing. “Well?”, Yoruichi asked. Ichigo took a deep breath and nodded his agreement. “That’s what I thought”, Yoruichi chuckled, and popped his cherry in one fell swoop.

Ichigo cried out and came immediately. However, his partner wasn’t just anyone. Yoruichi would not let him rest so easily. He whimpered when she flexed her vaginal muscles rhythmically. She massaged his cock, a feat Ichigo wouldn’t have even thought possible, making it impossible for him to go limp.  
“Please, Ichigo, try to hold on a bit longer. I’d like to enjoy myself a little, too”, she chided before beginning what would end up being a very long ride.

It was sensory overload for the young man. The velvety soft, slippery insides of Yoruichi tightly grasping and mercilessly rubbing his dick along with an up-close view of her erotic body was out of this world. He had always liked big boobs like Yoruichi’s, and seeing them bounce right in front of him was almost hypnotic. He wanted to grope them, but was too stunned to move his hands beyond her supple thighs. Thankfully, Yoruichi picked up on the hungry look in his eyes, and bent over until her breasts were smoothing him.

Ichigo came and came, and Yoruichi never stopped. Whenever he released another load, she would simply massage him again with her pussy. Once his hardness was ensured she went back to bouncing. His head was swimming from countless orgasms and eventually, he passed out, still balls deep inside her.

When he woke up the next morning, Yoruichi was already up and dressed.  
“How are you feeling?”, she asked. Ichigo stretched and realized that he was feeling pretty good. He would’ve expected to be completely exhausted after what she had done to him the night before, but instead he felt rested and full of energy.  
“I have that effect on men”, she said smugly. “Or maybe it’s the hot spring. In any case, you still have a lot to learn when it comes to those things, you know? I had to finish myself off after you passed out”. Ichigo felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment. “Which is why I will teach you about pleasing a woman after today’s training”. Ichigo stared at her in disbelief, but Yoruichi simply smiled at him.

After another day of training and a hot bath, Ichigo found himself in Yoruichi’s bed once again. He was lying on his back, while Yoruichi was kneeling just above his head. He could see everything from down there, and it made his dick ache with desire. Had he really been inside that beautiful pussy last night? It was still a little hard to believe.  
“Here is how we’ll do it. I’ll sit on your face, and I won’t get up, until you managed to make me cum with just your mouth”, she explained. Before he could protest this ridiculous stipulation, his head was already firmly locked between her warm thighs and her pussy was pressing against his mouth.

Somehow, he could still breath.  
“Come on, get started”, she urged him. Ichigo tried, finding her taste odd, but not unpleasant. He licked her tentatively for a while, making Yoruichi impatient.  
“A little higher”, she said. Ichigo’s tongue travelled into the given direction until she gasped. “Right there! Lick me there!”. There was something kind of hard there, and Yoruichi started making cute noises soon after Ichigo started focusing on it. The session continued with Yoruichi instructing him on where and how to lick her. She taught him many tricks that were sure to come in handy if he ever wanted to make a girl swoon. Of course, it took a novice like Ichigo quite some time to actually make a woman of Yoruichi’s caliber cum, but when she did, he noticed. She yelped, her thighs tensed up for a moment, squeezing his head, and juices started dripping from her like from a broken faucet.

Soon after, she got up and chuckled at Ichigo’s expression. He was gasping for breath, his face was beet-red, his mouth hung open and his face was covered in her honey. It seemed to her like she might just have blown his mind, but Ichigo snapped out of it. His dick was so hard it looked like it might pop a vein any second, but he would not get to use it, just yet.

The next lesson was about using his hands. Finally, he got to grope her tits, and they felt wonderfully warm and soft. It didn’t take long for him to start sucking them all on his own. Yoruichi appreciated the initiative.  
“Very good, Ichigo. Focus on the nipples. Yes! Try nibbling them a little bit. Not all girls are into that, but it’s always worth a try”, she said. Ichigo heeded her advise and was rewarded with soft moans from his teacher. Yoruichi was pleased to find out that Ichigo had a natural talent for boob play, which was why she cut that lesson short and made him finger her pussy next. Much of what he had learned while she sat on his face was applicable even with his fingers. Making her cum like this was much easier for him.

After another orgasm, Yoruichi lay down and spread her legs, inviting Ichigo to put it in. Doing it by himself was exciting, and it felt just as good, maybe even better than the night before. He wanted to thrust hard and fast right from the getgo since she was so wet already, but Yoruichi made him take it slow.  
“Sex is all about feeling out your partner to see what they like. Explore me, pay attention to which places make me feel good, and once you have a plan, start building up a steady rhythm. Only an idiot jams his cock into a woman and starts thrusting without a second thought”, she told him. The feeling out part was a clumsy affair. Poking here and there, trying different angles, it all took getting used to, but it seemed to pay off. There were definitely spots she enjoyed him rubbing more than others, and once Ichigo had found a handful of those, he started fucking her in earnest.

Being on top was fun! Yoruichi praised him for doing so well, and her bouncing tits were right in front of him. The only problem was not cumming too fast. Even if he managed to make her feel good, there was no way she was enjoying herself as much as he was in her hot little pussy. He struggled to think about something else, lest he got too excited, too quickly. He shoved his face into her cleavage and sucked her nipples more in hopes of making her cum faster. It certainly seemed to excite her more.

“Good boy, Ichigo! Just a little more!”, Yoruichi panted, “Just a little… aaah… Yes!”, she cried and threw her head back. Suddenly, her pussy seized up. The unexpected stimulation was too much for Ichigo. He had been on the brink of climax for a while now, and he couldn’t hold it any longer. He cried out, too, and emptied his balls inside Yoruichi. He was surprised by how much came out, considering how thoroughly he had gotten milked just yesterday. When both of them were done, Ichigo rolled off of Yoruichi.  
“Not bad, Ichigo. Not bad at all”, she chuckled, still catching her breath. “Take five, then we’ll move on to round two”. Ichigo perked up.  
“Round two? But I made you cum, didn’t I?”  
“Once, yes. Why settle for one when you could have two. Or ten?”, she asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
“Ten!?”, Ichigo cried in disbelief. „And what do you mean once? I made you cum with my mouth and my fingers, didn’t I?”. Yoruichi snorted and made a dismissive gesture.  
“Those don’t count, naïve boy. It’s important to warm a woman up before you do her. I wouldn’t have been able to cum so easily otherwise”, she said. He felt a little disheartened. Pleasuring women felt almost more demanding than unlocking his bankai. Then she cuddled up to him and murmured into his ear.  
“Don’t be sad, Ichigo. Your teacher happens to be a woman with very high standards, but I’m sure you’re capable and willing to meet them, right?”. He couldn’t say no to that. He didn’t know whether he could meet her standard, but he was definitely going to try. As for his willingness, he only needed a three-minute break.

On the third day, Ichigo unlocked his bankai. Another bath in the recovery spring, another night’s rest, and he would go out to rescue Rukia. However, the night was long and he found himself face to face with a naked Yoruichi once again, though not for a lesson.  
“This isn’t the time for a lesson, boy”, she told him when he asked about it. “Tomorrow you’re going to war. What do warriors do before a great battle?”, she asked. Ichigo shrugged. She gently pushed him down onto her bed and snuggled up to him. “They take their lovers or their wives and fuck them as if it’s their last chance”, she murmured, “because it just might be, for all they know”. Ichigo felt his cheeks burning up again, but Yoruichi continued before he could say anything. “Or, if they’re out in the field, they might just hire a whore. So, what will it be for you, Ichigo? Have you become so infatuated with me during our little training sessions that you would like me to be your lover tonight? Or do you think you have a strong enough claim on me to make me your woman and put a baby in me before you go into battle?”, she chuckled. “Or perhaps I am nothing but a whore to you. Just an outlet for your lust, to be discarded the morning after”.

Ichigo swallowed a lump in his throat and looked straight into Yoruichi’s eyes.  
“Y-you… are too lewd to be just a lover, let alone a w-wife…”, he said. A big, lascivious smile appeared on her face. She leaned in. He could feel her warm breath tickling his ear.  
“A whore then”, she purred, and proceeded to go down on him.

Ichigo made the most of the night. Yoruichi let him do as he pleased, and he tried his best to apply what she had taught him. He had learned that sex was a lot more enjoyable when your partner was enjoying themselves, so he tried his best for her sake as well.

They sixty-nined each other, he got to be on top, had her ride him, took her from behind, from the side… Whatever he wanted, Yoruichi provided. She even let him put it in her butt when he asked about it. It was super tight and hot, and he wished he had received a lesson about it beforehand. He only lasted two minutes in that hole.

After few rounds, Ichigo was back on top, pounding Yoruichi’s pussy hard, just to make her tits bounce more.  
“You really like big boobs, huh?”, she asked breathlessly. He blushed and mumbled something in response. “I’m sure Orihime will be happy to find that out”.  
“W-what do you…? We’re not… I don’t even like her!”, Ichigo blurted out. Yoruichi laughed at him.  
“Sure, you don’t. Bet you never even noticed the massive pair of tits on her, huh?”. She was pissing him off.  
“I’m telling you, I don’t-!”. Yoruichi cleared her throat and spoke, trying to impersonate Orihime.  
“Kurosaki-kun, it’s not safe today, but it’s fine if it’s you…”, she whimpered sweetly. The effect was astounding. Ichigo came on the spot, slamming his cock balls deep inside her. He dropped onto her and groaned while he came buckets.

Yoruichi scratched his head and chuckled.  
“Wow, you really have a thing for her, huh? It’s like a garden hose down there”. Ichigo just lay on top of her for bit, rubbing his face against her breasts and catching his breath.  
“That was dirty, Yoruichi-san”, he said.  
“That’s what whores do, Ichigo. They act dirty”, she said, smirking.

Ichigo was done after that orgasm. They went to sleep, but Ichigo rose one more time and shook her.  
“What is it?”  
“You… was it safe today?”, he asked meekly. The sleepy Yoruichi needed a moment to get what he was referring to, but then she started laughing.  
“You’re adorable. No worries, I won’t get pregnant that easily”, she said and went back to sleep. She could still feel his cum leaking out. She had to admit, that last load had been pretty impressive.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been asked if I write Bleach fanfics. I said no then, though I suppose I do now. Don't get used to it though. While I liked Bleach at some point, I quickly lost interest after Soul Society. I care fairly little for the series now, but the one thing I do care about is Yoruichi. She is one of my all time favorites. I hope you enjoy my take on the bankai training sequence, or rather the nights in between.
> 
> I don't think that this fits with the canon timeframe. I just remember the number three days, so I went with that. I believe he only trained for two, actually. Regardless, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> In case you're wondering, I have one other Bleach related idea, and that is it. It's also not about Yoruichi, so I'm not nearly as excited to write it.


End file.
